An Exorcist and A Demon: A Love Like No Other
by Angel of the Surf
Summary: When Amami Kobayashi (a childhood friend of Rin's and Yukio's) is suddenly attacked by Amaimon there is not a thing Rin would not do to protect her. Meshisto and Angel insists that Amami should be an exorcist however Yukio disagrees. Amami goes to Rin for advice and suggests that Amami goes to Cram School with him. What will happen when Amami finds out that Rin is the son of Satan?
1. Chapter 1

Aurthor's note: I own nothing but the characters I create. Fair warning the Rating may change. I'm not sure at the moment.

Chapter One: Unshakeable Bond

Part One: Rin's Prospective

"Now boys I want you to meet my friend, Junko's daughter Amami." Shiro said looking at his sons.

"Father is Amami nice?" Yukio asked with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Daddy… when do we get to eat lunch?" I said as my stomach grumbled.

I remembered dad sighing at this point then a woman's voice called out at that moment. Turning I saw a beautiful woman with blonde hair and big green eyes. Beside her was a girl about Yukio's age and mine at least; she had dark red-brown hair and green eyes. Both girls were running towards us.

"Shiro!" The woman called out again.

"Mommy! Slow down! You'll fall and get hurt!" the girl yelled after her mother.

"Junko you should listen to your daughter." Dad laughed.

"Yeah right. I'm the parent!" the woman with green eyes said as she stopped in front of us.

"Junko, these are my sons; Rin and Yukio." Dad said as he placed a hand on our heads.

"I'm the guessing the one with the glasses is Yukio and that means this cutie-pie is Rin." The lady said bending over to get a better look at us.

"Mommy! You forgot to introduce yourself!" the little girl said finally done catching up to her mother.

"Now now, you should show your mother some respect." Dad said with a goofy grin on his face always the peacemaker.

Coughing the woman said, "Right. I am Junko Kobayashi."

"And I'm Amami Kobayashi. I'm six years old." The girl announced while making a peace sign.

"Amami! Let me be the mother." Junko whined.

"I'm Rin Okumura." I said stepping forward.

"Hello." Amami smiled.

"I am Yukio Okumura." Yukio said from beside me.

* * *

"Rin! Rin! **WAKE UP**!" Yukio's voice was loud in my ear.

"What!?" I said looking around.

"Were you having a nightmare or something?" Yukio asked sounding concern.

"I-it's none of your business." I said trying not to blush.

"Well explain then."

"I dreamt of when we first met Amami."

"Amami Kobayashi?" Yukio asked looking confused. Not that I could blame him for being confused because I mean we haven't really talked to Amami since dad's funeral. Plus I hadn't talked to her for over a year for a dumb reason.

"Yeah! That Amami! Who else could scare me four-eyes?" even I could tell that I was afraid of her.

"Well… I thought maybe the director for starters. Or possibly even Shura." Yukio answered clearly thinking things over.

"Anyway sorry for waking you up." I said lying back down.

"Alright…. Good night big brother." Yukio said as he went to his bed.

Amami Kobayashi was the only person who could calm me down when I got to angry or scared. Amami's voice a lone could calm me. That was a different life though. Before I was aware of my demon powers and that I was the son of Satan. I wonder if Amami would still accept me if she knew I was really a demon or at least a half demon.

* * *

Part Two: Amami's Prospective

"I'm Rin Okumura." The dark hair boy said taking a step closer to me.

"I am Yukio Okumura." The boy with glasses said beside his brother.

"Hey Shiro your boys like hot chocolate right?" mom said looking at the clergyman.

"They sure do." The clergyman said cheerfully.

"Oh, crap! Shiro, I forgot to introduce you to my daughter." Mom said like a ditzy teenager.

"Amami honey this is Father Shiro from the Southern Cross Monastery for boys. You wouldn't want him around pretty women for too long he'd get too many nosebleeds." Mom said smiling as if that was the right thing to say.

"Mother! That was rude you should apologize!" I said as I stomped on her foot.

"That hurt you little-" mom was interrupted by Father Shiro.

"Actually your mother is right about that but a cool guy like me would lose his mind being around such beautiful ladies like you and your mother." Shiro said with a gentle smile.

"Daddy stop scaring Amami." Rin said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you knew Amami so well." Shiro laughed.

I remembered that I felt grateful that Rin noticed my discomfort. I remember going to a café with Father Shiro, Rin, Yukio, and mom. I also remember I started to go to the same school as the Okumura brothers shortly after that snowy day.

I reached for my alarm clock that was making a shrill ringing sound in my ear, "I need to get a new alarm clock with a less annoying alarm."

I walked over to my desk and picked up my most prized possession; a picture frame that contained a picture of my Yukio and my Rin. They are my oldest friends because I've known them both for so long. I hope that they are both all right with Father Shiro being dead and all. Yukio doesn't have enough time to response to my letters. I'm so worried about them.

"Who cares what those two are doing? Dummy what use is it to worry about Yukio, anyway? It's Rin who you should worry about." I said to myself.

I set down the picture back down, "I bet he doesn't even remember you." I looked at the picture again. Both boys were wearing kimonos in similar colors but the big difference was their smiles. Rin's smile filled up his entire face and Yukio's was more of a grin. They were about seven when the picture was taken.

"Time to quit day dreaming." I thought to myself.

I hurried to get dress for my part time job just to be on time. I ran like crazy but I was still late. I guess today is just not my day plus I had to deal with the fact that I keep seeing demons everywhere. I really hate demons but the coal tars just seem anxious about something. I shook my head. I was totally late again.

```````````````````````````````````Eight hours later``````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Bye guys!" I called to my friends before walking out of the back of the family restaurant that I work at. I started walking but I didn't see a single coal tar anywhere. I knew that meant a very powerful demon was near by.

I started walking faster towards the park near the Southern Cross Monastery. I was hoping to drop off a gift for the guys who worked there, plus the closer to the monastery I got the safer I felt. I started running towards the park but I literately ran in to a guy and fell down.

"Are you alright miss?" an unfamiliar voice said to me.

After blinking a few times I answered, "I think so."

I was suddenly pulled up to my feet by the guy I ran in to which was totally unsuspected. I looked and saw a baby faced guy with green-blue eyes and green hair that went to a point at the top of his head.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't m-m-mean to run in to you." I said as I begun to blush.

"Don't worry about it. Besides I was the one standing in the pathway; I was admiring the trees here at this park." The guy said looking up at the trees lining the sidewalk by the entrance of the park.

"Yeah those cherry trees are beautiful." I agreed with him.

We stood there for a minute or two before I blurted out, "I'm Amami."

The green haired guy turned to stare at me, "Amaimon is my name."

"That name sounds familiar." I thought to myself.

"Amami do you know where the Southern Cross Monastery is?" Amaimon said with sudden innocence.

"Um… yeah but you see I'm not very good at giving directions." I lied quickly.

"You know where it is though." Amaimon said with interest.

"I knew the former head priest from that particular monastery." I said feeling uneasy suddenly.

"You will take me there?" Amaimon said taking a step closer to me. That's when I noticed his long black nails, which went to a point.

"Let me call there to make sure their someone there, alright?" I said getting out my cell and started dialing Yukio's cell through the speed dial. I just figured out why the name Amaimon sounded familiar it was the Earth King's name. A powerful demon that could easily kill me with me being human, I couldn't even scratch the guy.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Amaimon said as he suddenly knocked the cell phone from my hand.

Within seconds I was on the ground with Amaimon on top of me. I started to get panicky because there was no way for me to overwhelm a demon king. There wasn't anyone around which meant that no one would get hurt. I would not scream for help no matter what happen. This was the end I knew it.

"Agree to take me there or I'll kill you." Amaimon threaten.

I shook my head.

Amaimon suddenly place a hand around my neck and started to squeeze really tightly. I didn't want to die like this but there wasn't anything for me to do.

"Stop right there, you worthless demon." A man with long blonde hair and a large sword shouted running towards us.

Amaimon looked at the man briefly before releasing me, "I think I will play with you later little girl."

Everything suddenly went dark.

* * *

Part Three: Rin's prospective

I was laughing with Shima and Bon because Yukio told a really funny joke. Yukio's cell phone suddenly went off. Yukio looked at the screen and his eyes went wide with shock.

"Amami can you hear me?!" Yukio yelled in to the phone.

"Girlfriend?" Shima asked with a confused look.

"Yukio what's going on?" I said grabbing his shirt.

"I don't know; I can't hear anything." Yukio said in a slight panicky voice.

"Amami; is she a friend of yours?" Bon suddenly asked.

Letting go of Yukio's shirt I answered the questions, "Amami isn't Yukio's girlfriend and she is an old family friend, not old. She's our age."

Yukio started to talk to someone on the other end of the phone. At first Yukio was calm then his facial expressions started to get angry. I had a bad feeling about what was happening.

"AMAIMON ATTACKED HER! AND YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" Yukio yelled at the person on the other end of the line.

My heart stopped for a moment before I realized what I was doing I had the cell phone in my hand. I spoke before anyone could stop me, "Is Amami alright? Is she hurt?" I demanded.

"The girl is fine but she fainted." Angel's voice responded. The Paladin was with Amami?!

I couldn't believe that but I couldn't focus on that right now. "Where is she right now?"

"The girl is with me at the Southern Cross Monastery." Angel said in a high and mighty tone. The asshole thinks that he is so great because he's the best exorcist.

"By the way she's asking for you Rin." Angel stated in a matter of fact voice.

"I'll there as soon as possible." I said feeling a little relieved as hang up the phone.

I grabbed my sword and headed straight for the door. I had to see Amami with my own eyes. I would not believe that she was safe unless I was there.

"Hang on Amami. I'm on my way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: I Need You, Rin!

Part One: Amami's Prospective

I was running towards the café to meet Yukio. He had called me early that morning to talk about Rin. Yukio rarely asked for help or advice it had to be because of his moving across town. I wondered why ask me to meet you so early in the morning this thing seemed more like a date than two friends going somewhere to hang out.

It didn't take long me for to find Yukio once inside of the rather large café. I walked quickly over to the booth that he was seated at and took the seat opposite of him. Yukio didn't even notice that I sat down; he was so deep in thought that I startled him when I spoke.

"Earth to Yukio." I said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Yukio sat up, "Sorry I didn't mean to ignore you." Yukio smiled apoglicy.

"It's all good. Have you ordered yet?" I said hoping that we wouldn't have to talk about Rin.

"No, I thought that you would find that rude if I had." Yukio smiled.

I nodded in agreement I mean after all if it was a dinning companion he wanted then he could have asked any girl to join him. Yukio needed to talk to me about something; he had gotten in a fight with Shura again or he finally got the nerve to ask the shop girl out on a date. I really wish it was not exorcist related.

"Then we should order something then but you're paying since you had to wake me up so early." I said hoping that my annoyance wasn't too obvious.

"Of course." Yukio agreed.

After we ordered our drinks and meals Yukio began talking about how nice I looked.

"Amami you look great today. Is that a new outfit?"

"Nope, it's one of mom's. She swapped my clothes with hers again." I sighed.

We talked about the high schools that we were going to enter within the following week and how our parents were doing. We even talked about going to a movie or an arcade. Yukio must be anxious about something. Before I could ask what was bothering him our food was delivered.

As we ate a silence had fallen over us; it so quite without Rin that it was nearly depressing for me. As finished Yukio asked the one question I hoped he wouldn't.

"Are you and Rin fighting?" Yukio said as looked from his empty plate.

I sighed before answering, "Yes, we are fighting or rather not speaking at the moment. Rin just said something really hurtful." I took the last bite of eggs that was on my plate so I couldn't answer Yukio's next question.

"What did he say this time?" Yukio said with slight irritation in his voice.

I pushed my plate to the side and reached for my cup of tea. Yukio waited a few moments before he demanded an answer, "What did he say?"

I looked in to my cup and answered, "He said that I was in love with… you."

"How was that hurtful?" Yukio said clearly confused.

"Rin said it when he was angry for one and it was how he said it. He doesn't understand that you and I are friends." I remember that I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"I didn't realize that Rin was even thinking that." Yukio said looking a little hurt.

"I know. He said that we were the perfect couple always excelling in school and sports. Rin can't help but compare the two of you. I really hate that. Rin thought that even when we were kids." I began to cry at this point.

Yukio paid the bill and grabbed my hand. He led me a few blocks a way to the park where we first met. That was so long ago that it seemed like a distant dream. We sat down on the swings.

"Rin has been getting in fights every day for the past four months. He comes home covered in bruises and cuts. I am afraid of getting a phone call that he's dead or…" Yukio spoke in a low tone.

I looked over at Yukio, he looked so exhausted; his mouth was in a worried frown and his blue eyes were clouded with concern. I have not seen Yukio like this since before he decided to become an exorcist. I remembered it was so hard for him because he was told that his biological father was a demon and that his mother died because she didn't have the strength to give birth to two demon children. It broke his heart.

"Rin would not kill anybody. That's just the kind of guy he is." I paused before adding, "I know that Rin wouldn't do that. He's sweet, warm hearted, and kind, if Rin were to kill a human then he would kill himself."

I looked away from Yukio. He could tell by listening to my tone voice that I was crying and that I blamed myself for Rin's recent behavior. Rin started to get in to fights more over the years because I was hiding the fact I could see demons from him. Yukio was the only person my age that could see demons like I do. We bonded over our strange ability to see demons.

Yukio did not say a word for a very long time. We both swung back and forth for hours until he finally said, "You're in love with my brother, aren't you."

I knew it wasn't a question but I answered him anyway. "Yes. I am in love with Rin."

That's when we saw a guy that looked like Reiji Shiratori (who was clearly possessed by a demon) running by awfully fast. Yukio was up on his feet and running after the guy we saw run by. I followed the both of them. I couldn't just sit there if Yukio got hurt and if I could have prevented then I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

When I finally caught up with Yukio, he had the guy pinned up against a wall and with a gun pointed at his head.

"What do you mean that Rin is being taken to Gehenna?" Yukio demanded.

"Yukio move out of my way!" I said as I started running with my left fist-raised ready to beat the living crap of the possessed Shiratori.

Yukio released Shiratori and moved out of my way as I instructed him to do. The possessed Shiratori did not have time to move before my fist connected to his head; he went flying through the wall that Yukio had him pinned up against. I looked down at the demon.

"You are a direct servant to Satan and you will die for it after I you tell me whether or not Rin Okumura is safe." I said trying to keep calm.

"Amami… I'm the exorcist here." Yukio said trying to calm me.

"Shut up, Yukio!" I spat harshly at him. I was beginning to get angry and that was a very bad thing.

I was focused on the weak little demon that was glaring up at me. I really despised these creatures; demons with no hearts and that preyed upon the weak those demons should be destroyed. Demons like Astaroth should not exist. Astaroth the King of Rot is who possessed Shiratori (I mean the guy dissevered to suffer but this crossed a line.)

"What makes you think will tell you anything?" Astaroth the demon who had possessed this pathetic guy said.

I smiled and raised my left leg, "OH! You'll tell me!" Then I swiftly thrust my leg back down creating a small hole in the process.

The demon sneered but said, "My master is taking his son back to Gehenna."

"Rin!" Yukio exclaimed then ran off towards the monastery.

I lifted my left hand and removed the prayer beads I always where on that wrist, "Astaroth, it is time for you to die."

"NO! NO! NO!" Astaroth begged but I was not about to show mercy to a demon.

After the demon was removed from the victim of the possession and destroyed, I ran to where I knew Rin was. I may not have been sure what was going on but I needed to there for him. Rin needed me to be there. I ran faster towards the monastery.

When I got though I could feel something horrible had happened. "Please God let Rin be safe and unharmed." I prayed.

I ran inside of the main building of the monastery and the entire inside of the chapel was charred. Rin was kneeling on the ground crying and holding a sword with a blue hilt. I looked to my right and saw Yukio hovering over an obviously dead Father Shiro.

I numbly walked over to Rin and knelt down next to him. Rin turned to me and threw the sword down. I opened my arms and Rin threw himself in my embrace.

"Daddy…. Daddy… daddy…" Rin kept repeating over and over. I just held him as he wept.

I realized that Rin just found out that his real father was a demon. Shiro had finally told him the truth at last but it wasn't by choice. I felt sick thinking that Rin found out like this. Also made myself feel sick by thinking that I needed Rin to hold me right now. He was the one in pain not me. I was so weak compared to him.

"Rin…Rin…Rin…." I cried because I was afraid of losing him.

* * *

Part Two: Rin's Prospective

When I first arrived at the monastery I felt a wave of regret and pain. I knew that Amami needed me but I couldn't face her knowing that she was hurt because of me. What kind of friend was I? The kind of friend that only thinks of him self? I shook my head and walked in to the main building of my childhood home.

"Hey Rin." Izumi a monk of the monastery said.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"Follow me. The others are with her." Izumi explained.

We walked to my old room; Izumi paused before opening the door, "Rin, you should know that right now Amami is not herself. She's been slipping in and out of conscious for the past hour."

" I don't care! I have to see her now." Izumi pushed the door open and then I saw everyone I grew up with around my bed like they were guarding someone.

"Move outta the way." I said making my presence known.

I step towards the bed where Amami was lying. I looked down and saw that her neck was covered with bandages. I knelt down next to the bed unsure of what to do. I removed the Koma Sword from my shoulder to make myself more comfortable and sat down. I couldn't help but stare at Amami's face.

Amami's face was round but slender; her hair framed it well. I brushed her hair out of her face and noticed it was redder than usual. Amami must be spending more time outside than normal. Turned my attention to the rest of her body.

"Only her neck was the only part damaged in the attack." Izumi stated.

I nodded and I wrapped around my hand around hers.

"Rin…Rin…Rin" Amami whimpered.

"I'm right here." I whispered.

Amami begun stirring and then she blinked, "Rin, am I dreaming?"

I shook my head, "Yea just having a normal day."

Amami winced with pain, as she laughed, " It's not every day I get attacked by a demon though."

"Yeah guess not." I laughed too.

"I don't see what's so funny." Bon's voice came from the doorway.

I turned and saw that Yukio, Bon, and Shima had followed me here. I suddenly felt the urge to punch someone but before I could act on the impulse I felt Amami squeeze my hand.

"Rin, looks like you find some good friends." Amami said smiling up at me.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"The introductions will have to wait though; Amami should be resting." Yukio walking toward us with the other two were right be hide him.

"Yukio Okumura! I am going to be introduced to Rin's friends rather you like it or not!" Amami said shooting Yukio a death glare that made him freeze in his tracks.

"Y-yes of course. Sorry." Yukio said looking embarrassed.

Bon and Shima walked in then everyone else left; the monks left the room because "they had chores to attend to" but I knew it was because Amami was getting angry. The last thing a sane person would want is to get Amami angry. She becomes a totally different person when she's angry.

"This is Ryuji Suguro and Renzuo Shima." Yukio said gesturing to both of them as he spoke their names.

Amami smiled brightly, " It is very nice to meet you both. I'm Amami Kobayashi. Thank you for looking after my Rin and Yukio."

Shima smiled back, "It's not a problem."

Bon laughed, "Well Rin is a bit of a hand full though."

"Um… Rin is a bit energetic, I guess." Amami agreed.

"Hey! I'm right here!" I said getting annoyed.

"Relax Rin. It's a joke so take it like a man." Amami nagged me.

"Anyway, Amami, you can go back to sleep now." I said looking at her face again.

Amami shook her head.

"Why not?" I asked with a concerned voice.

"I want you in the bed with me Rin." Amami smiled hopefully up at me.

The room was suddenly filled with a stunned silence. I mean who says that with so many other people in the room. Man, I started to blush. "Amami did anyone give you something for the pain."

Amami nodded, "The long-haired blonde man did."

Knowing that painkillers made Amami unpredictable I sighed "Move over."

I letting ago of her hand and lifted up the blanket, which was lying on her chest. That's when I saw she was still wearing her uniform from her part time job (although someone had unbuttoned the shirt so the bandages could be place on her neck). Amami was covered in dirt. I swear if that good for nothing Amaimon did anything to her I'd kill him. I quickly lied down next to her before she could ask what's wrong, "Rin… What's wrong you're pissed off? Are you mad that I talked to a stranger?" Amami asked with tears falling down her face.

"No. I'm just suspired at how dirty your uniform is all." I blurted.

"Sorry about that. I must be getting your bed dirty." Amami sighed.

"Why don't I go over to your place and get some clean clothes?" Yukio suddenly suggested.

I looked up noticed that Shima and Bon were trying not laugh at Yukio and me. They were going to pay for it later. That was for sure. I mean they didn't have to come and laugh at me. They were going to pay for this.

"If you don't mind. That would great be Yukio." Amami yawned.

"Come on Shima let's go help teach." Bon said pulling Shima out of the room.

"Sleep well you two." Yukio said turning off the lights.

Amami rolled over so her head was resting on my chest. I stroke her hair as she cuddled in to my chest. Amami always liked to cuddle with me when we were little kids. I couldn't help but feel a little happy that Amami wanted me and not Yukio with her.

"What are you thinking about Rin?" Amami said sleepily stretching her neck to look up at me.

"About how we used to do this all the time at the old a banded shrine." I sighed as squeezed her gently.

"Oh yeah. That feels so long ago now." Amami said burying her head back in to my chest.

"Feels like yesterday right now." I said feeling a blush creeping in to my cheeks.

"You've got a nice heart beat Rin." Amami said as she moved her head over my heart.

"Go to sleep."

"Okay."

I looked at Amami's head and felt peaceful. She always made me feel like there was nothing wrong in the world as long as I was with her. I can't help but feel slightly disappointed that she was obviously in love with Yukio. I guess I'll never understand women, especially Amami. She was special to me that was obvious. I use to think that I was in love with her but wouldn't allow those emotions back in to my mind. How could I when I know she would only end becoming a victim?

"Rin, I'm sorry for saying that Yukio could have meant more to me than you. Your both my best friends and I don't want to lose either one of you." Amami whispered barely loud enough for me to hear her.

"Yeah, I know." I wasn't sure what she was talking about but I'd ask when the painkillers were out of her system. For now though I'd let go.

Amami had fallen asleep listening to my heartbeat while I thought about the idea of telling her the truth about me. About Yukio too, I wanted her to know everything. I'd love to tell her that I was training to be an exorcist and that I was going to beat the shit out of Satan. I would do it on my own. I would definitely defeat Satan.

Amami snuggled in closer to my chest disturbing my train of thought. I smiled as I slowly drifted off to sleep myself. I wrapped my arms around Amami's body gently squeezing just in case someone carried to run off with her. (I know no would that but just in case.) Right all that mattered was Amami and only Amami.

I guess that it could wait until tomorrow. Everything could wait until tomorrow. I held Amami closer than before. She actually needed me and with that thought I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Amami Talks In Her Sleep?

Author's Note: Postings will be less constant due to my classes starting up again. Feel free to complain and call me all sort of nasty names. I'm sorry.

* * *

Rin's Prospective: Part One

I woke up to Amami whimpering in her sleep. I stroked her soft long hair in the hopes of calming her down however that wasn't working. I started humming just because I couldn't move. Amami was still sleeping on my chest the same way she had fallen asleep the night before.

"Amami? Amami? Amami, I've to go take a leak." I finally whispered.

"Too bad for you." Amami giggled.

"I've got to piss." I complained.

"Not gonna move. Rin is gonna to pee his pants." Amami sang sweetly.

I sighed; Amami hates singing more than the thought of holding hands with a guy in public. If she was singing then the painkillers were stronger than I thought. I mean she couldn't sing anywhere but the shower. Man I really needed to take a leak. Think. How can I get a singing Amami to move?

"Amami, I'll cook anything you want to eat if you move so I can go to the bathroom." I said sweetly.

"Nope."

"What if I took you to the movies?"

"No."

"Dame it! Amami! I'LL PISS MY PANTS IF YOU DON'T MOVE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled really loud.

Amami swung her left leg over my right so she was straddling me. All of the sudden I could feel my heart beat so much faster. I've never been in this situation before. What do I?! "Amami… What are you doing?"

"Moving." Amami said calming.

"Moving so I get up?" I asked hoping that she was taking her time getting up.

"No, I'm moving so we be can more comfortable." Amami said in a flirty tone of voice.

This wasn't like Amami at all. She would never do this and let alone with me. The painkillers must really strong for Amami to be straddling me like she is right now. I mean I totally don't mind the straddling it's well my reaction to said straddling that's got me worried.

"Amami… Your not yourself right now." I said feeling my entire face go red.

"I just want to play with you." Amami said leaning forward.

I squeezed my eyes shut because I didn't want to see what going to happen next, that's when the door was slammed opened by Yukio, "Rin, what the hell is going on in here?!"

"Um… I don't really know." I stated the truth.

* * *

Part Two: Amami's Prospective

I yawned and blinked a few times before I looked towards the door. Yukio was standing in the doorway and he looked like he had just walked in to something that he shouldn't have. That's when felt something next to my thigh. I sat up and then looked down.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed because I had started straddling Rin in my sleep. I could die from the embarrassment.

Rin looked up at me then at Yukio and then back to me, "You were asleep the whole time?" Rin asked confused.

"Amami talks in her sleep and sometimes she sleep walks, among other things." Yukio said recovering from his shock.

"How come I didn't know this?" Rin said getting annoyed.

I sighed, "It started after Shiro died."

Rin's got sad for a second, "I guess that explains a lot." Then Rin's friends barged in which caused Yukio to fall on the ground with the other two.

"Looks your very comfortable, Rin." The pink haired one (whose name has slipped out of my mind) said smiling like an idiot.

"Shut up!" was Rin's only comment.

As the three boys who was lying on the ground started to get up so did I. There was no living this one down. Yukio wouldn't let me forget this at all. He was probably really happy that my unconscious mind, made me straddle his brother. Yukio really wanted me to tell Rin how I feel about him. I refused because Rin deserved someone who builds him up not someone who brings him down.

When we were both standing I said, "I'm sorry Rin. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your brother and friends."

Rin smiled and gave me a thumbs up, "It's all cool."

"Could you wake me up like that?" the pink haired guy asked all of the sudden.

Before I could response the that Rin calls "Bon" put the other guy in a headlock and said this, "Shima apologize to her right now!"

"Will you two knock it off." Yukio complained.

Yukio walked right over to where I was standing and stared for a second, "How are you feeling? Does your throat hurt?"

I shook my head. Yukio knows that I heal fast but he doesn't know the reason why.

"Come on Amami. I'll fix you something to eat." Rin said grabbing my hand.

"I can meet you downs stairs; didn't you say something about needing to use the bathroom?" I blushed as pulled my hand from him.

Rin shrugged, "Okay see ya in the kitchen." Rin paused in the doorway before adding, "Don't touch the stove."

As Rin walked away I started yelling, "What the hell is that suppose to mean!?"

Yukio grabbed so I couldn't go punch Rin and demand an answer. "Let go of me Yukio." I said gritting my teeth.

"We're not alone, remember?" Yukio said in annoyed tone.

I froze. I totally forgot about the two people in the room. As soon as Yukio released me I bowed and apologized profusely for whether rude behavior.

"It's alright." Bon said calmly.

"Thank you again, Mr. Suguro." I said bowing again.

"Call me Bon; all of my friends do." Bon said in a brotherly tone.

"Hey let's go see what's Rin making for breakfast." The pink hair guy suggested.

"Before we do that… could you tell me your name again?" I asked as to turned to face him.

Yukio and Bon both looked shock that I asked that.

"It's Shima."

"Alright then Shima; lets go to the kitchen!"

When we into walked to the kitchen we saw that Rin had already beaten us there and had created a buffet style breakfast. Everyone was shocked by this development but then again when it came to Rin's cooking skills anything could happen. That's when I noticed that all the food was favorite breakfast foods.

"Rin this looks amazing!" Yukio and Shima exclaimed.

Rin shook his head and pointed to the corner, "Junko started the cooking but I finished."

I turned and saw mom glaring at me. "What mom?"

All of the sudden mom tackled me, "I thought I was going to lose you! Don't you ever scare me like that again you little brat."

I quickly returned her hug.

"I'm fine, mom."

Bon had to pull mom off of me. After a few minutes everyone was seated down. Everything almost felt normal. Except when mom suddenly looked at Rin and said, "Rin sweetie, please remember to lock the door the next time you and Amami share a room."

The entire room went in to shock.

"Mom!" I yelled.

This was going to be a very long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Just a reminder that I own nothing! Read & Review! Also I haven't mentioned this in previous chapters but Amami's eye color changes, which will be discussed in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Changing Times and Emotions

Part One: Amami's Prospective

After Yukio lectured mom for encouraging minors to engage in sexual activities in a monastery everyone ate in an uncomfortable silence. Rin and I sat across each other, which meant I had to watch his facial expressions; every time I glanced up Rin's face went from confused to worried to zoned out. This was annoying.

"Amami, is hard it for you to swallow?" Rin suddenly asked me.

"No. Why should it hurt?" I glared.

Rin was taken by surprise for a moment before saying, "You don't gotta bite my head off! If you're in pain then say so I can get you a smoothie or something else."

"I don't need to be babied!" I said totally and completely annoyed.

"Hm-hm. Amami honey, your over reacting." Mom said in her motherly tone.

Yukio laughed, "Those two hasn't changed since the day they met."

I blushed because its true Rin could always read me like an open book when no one else could. The two of us has been bickering like an old married couple for as long as I could remember. I was closer to Rin than I was with anyone else. He was my first real friend. Rin and Yukio was my world, I mean I've got mom but she's more of a teen than I am.

"Fine! Rin wins this round." I pouted.

Rin smiled and got up taking my plate from me. "Strawberry-banana?" Rin asked grabbing the stuff needed to make the smoothie.

"Yup." I said pouting even more.

"You and Rin are pretty close?" Bon asked me, sneaking a look at me (he and Shima were sitting right next to me for some odd reason).

"Yeah. Or least we use to be before he moved to the True Across Academy dorms." I muttered.

"Amami stop acting like a child." Mom scolded.

"Junko, you shouldn't lecture someone with more maturity than you." Yukio snapped.

I busted out laughing then said, "You made Yukio mad!"

Mom turned bright red. "Oh by the way young lady, your principal called me yesterday." Mom narrowed her eyes at me.

I laughed, "We'll talk about that later."

Rin came back to the table with two smoothies. "One for you and one for me." Rin smiled brightly as he handed me my smoothie.

Shima turned in his seat to stare at us, "You two act like a couple."

I blushed and Rin yelled, "C'mon Amami could do way better than me."

"Yeah, she could use someone who actually passes his classes." Bon stated bluntly.

"But Rin's really good at cooking and he's great with kids. He's also really good at cleaning too." I said trying to defend him.

"Ha ha! You're not helping him!" Shima laughed.

"But it's true!" I said getting angry. What kind of friends did Rin make at that school?

"It's cool. Just drink your smoothie." Rin ordered.

I started inhaling the strawberry-banana smoothie from the extra large glass. Everyone was staring at me as I drank it; I stopped because I started to feel uncomfortable until I glanced up at Rin. He was just drinking his smoothie and daydreaming. It was pretty cute. The look on his face made everything better.

"Rin, what'cha ya thinking about?" I asked playing with my straw.

"Taking a nap. That's what I'm thinking about." Rin answered suddenly serious.

"What?! Are you serious?" Bon exclaimed.

I couldn't help but giggle. Bon reminded me of Shiro when he's around Rin. It was cute.

"Amami, when your done meet me in the chapel." Mom suddenly ordered.

"Are you going to make me go to confession?" I asked scared.

Mom pushed a way from the table and walked to the door, "Rin and Yukio, will you two make sure that Amami comes to the chapel." Mom instructed before walking out of the room.

Yukio and Rin said in unison, "Yes ma'am."

Shima and Bon looked scared not that I could blame them. When mom gets serious her entire aurora changes. It is terrifying for anyone to witness.

"Sorry about that guys. Mom is just stressed out about what happened last night." I apologized.

All four of them nodded.

"I'll do the dishes, okay?" I volunteered.

"No. We're going to the chapel right now." Rin said getting up.

Before I could protest Rin had pulled my chair way from the table and had picked me up. I started punching and kicking him but for all of my efforts were in vain. Rin was like a brick wall.

"Yukio get Izumi to wash the dishes." Rin ordered his younger brother. Turning to Bon and Shima he added, "You two are coming with me."

I kept kicking and punching as everyone did as Rin had ordered. I felt totally ignored. Rin couldn't treat me like a toy. "Rin put me down!"

Rin just carried me to the chapel. About half way there I gave up the kicking and punching for begging, "Come guys! You saw how she was! She is going to kill me! I just know it!"

"I think she just wants to purify your wounds." Shima said in a laid back kind of way.

"That has to be done sooner rather than later." Bon added.

"Besides Junko couldn't hurt a fly let a lone her own daughter." Rin said over his right shoulder.

"You guys are cruel." I whined.

Rin kicked open the doors of chapel gently and stopped dead in his tracks. Bon and Shima seemed surprised as well. I didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

"Rin put me down; I want to see too." I said as I elbowed the back of his head.

"Oh… Right." Was all Rin said as he set me on the ground next to him.

I grabbed a hold of Rin's arm because I saw the man who saved me last night however mom had him and Shura in a headlock. "Mother! What the hell is going on?"

Mom looked up and saw us standing there. Mom straighten up (while still keeping her two victims in a headlock), "Hi honey, you remember Shura right?"

I sighed, "Yes I do remember Shura. Now let her and that man go."

Mom released them both. Shura ran towards us and suddenly pulled out her sword. I started running toward her. Shura thrust her sword at me but I grabbed it with my left hand.

"Shura, you should know better than to draw your sword in a place of worship." I said as I pulled the sword from her then I tossed it in the air and caught it by the hilt. I pointed the sword at her throat.

Shura smiled, "I suspected no less from my mentor's rival's daughter."

I returned her smile, "You mean that you suspected no less from your former rival."

"You two know each other?" Rin asked as I returned Shura's sword to her.

"Yeah. From before I moved to this city." I said looking down trying to recompose myself.

"Don't be so surprised Rin. Amami's mother is an exorcist after all." Shura explained.

"Junko? An exorcist….." Rin said processing this.

"Are you sure?" Shima asked fully recovered.

"Now, now, I may not look it but I am a former Chancellor." mom bragged before adding, "I am one of the four Arc Knights."

"Mom stop bragging. It's rude." I complained.

"Anyway Amami, I don't think you've been properly introduced to Arthur August Angel the Paladin, have you?" mom asked focusing on me.

I narrowed my eyes, "No. I was not allowed to meet your younger brother before."

Shura placed a hand on my shoulder, "Stay calm."

I nodded. I breathed before looking at the Paladin, "You saved me because I am your sister's daughter, didn't you?"

"That was part of it but I am duty bound to aid any human that is being attacked by a demon." Angel said in a rather grim voice.

I turned on my heel. I walked past Shura and mom. I walked past Rin but he grabbed a hold of my wrist. I turned and looked in to his eyes, "Rin… Please come with me."

Rin nodded as he moved his hand down my wrist to hold my hand. He led the way to the housing building in silence. I knew he had a million questions to ask but I also knew he wouldn't ask until I began to talk. We just made our way to Rin's childhood bedroom and found Yukio was there.

"I was just laying out some clean clothes out for Amami." Yukio said looking at our faces.

* * *

Part Two: Rin's Prospective

When we got to my room Yukio was already there laying out clothes for Amami to wear on the desk by the window; I also noticed that there was a small blue duffle bag on the desk as well. That was typical Yukio for you. He was also making me look bad.

"What's wrong?" Yukio asked looking between Amami and me.

Amami shook her head. "There's nothing wrong. Just Junko being Junko is all that's going on." I said hinting that I didn't know what was going on for sure.

"Rin let's give Amami some privacy." Yukio suggested.

I nodded as I reluctantly let go of Amami's hand. As soon as I let go of her hand Amami looked up at me, "Rin will you be out in the hallway?" Amami asked in a small and frighten voice.

"Yeah. I'll be waiting for ya." I said before turning to walk out the door.

"We both will be." Yukio added quietly.

We both went out to the hall so Amami could change clothes. I leaned against the wall right next to the door just waiting for something to happen. Amami just found out her uncle was the Paladin. Junko never said why she didn't keep in contact with her mother's children from her second marriage. Amami thought it was because they didn't approve of her father. I bet Amami is really upset.

Personally though I felt angry and confused. Junko was an exorcist? The whole time I've known Junko was as a doctor and a close family friend. Does this mean that Amami could see demons? Since when can Amami fight? What's next?

"Rin, do you know what's going on?" Yukio asked from a cross the hallway.

Sighing I answered, "Amami's uncle is the Paladin… Hey wait a minute did you know that Junko was an exorcist?"

Yukio shook his head, "No. I didn't but it would explain why she knew dad so well."

"Yeah. I guess so." I agreed but added, "What the hell does that mean?" in my head.

"Guys I'm coming out." Amami called through the closed door.

Yukio and I quickly walked in to the middle of the hall. Amami sometimes ended up wearing Junko's clothes, which usually consisted of bright pinks and purple's. Amami preferred to dress according to mood so one day she could be in a total punk outfit and the next day she could look like a preppy rich girl but she usually wears a V-neck black shirt. I guess it was curiosity that made us want to see what she came up with for an outfit.

A bright light blinded Yukio and me as Amami opened the door, "How do I look boys?" Amami asked as she swung the door open.

Yukio's and mine jaws dropped; Amami had changed in to black leather boots, a dark pair of jeans, a cream-colored tank top, and a navy blue hoodie over top of the tank top. The jeans, tank top, and hoodie fit Amami perfectly. (I mean there was very little to leave to the imagination.) Amami was also wearing a silver necklace with a crescent moon charm; her red-brown hair was in a half ponytail that flowed down her back.

"What is it?" Amami asked worried by our reaction, "Does it look weird? I could change in to something else."

"No!" Yukio and I yelled at the same time.

Amami looked embarrassed, "I'll take that has a "don't change a thing", I guess." Amami said blushing and looking down.

"For real, you look hot." I said bluntly.

"What do you mean by that, Rin?" Amami said looking up at me with her hands on her hips, "Do I normally look bad?"

I stammered for a minute before Yukio saved me by saying, "You look beautiful most of the time but today you look even more beautiful than usual."

Amami blinked, "If you say so but I'd like Rin's opinion."

I took a deep breath, "You look awesome." I said hoping not to offend her again.

Amami turned and started walking down the hall. I turned to Yukio and said, "We better follow her. You know how she gets."

We had to walk fast to catch up with her. Amami was walking fast and wasn't about to slow down. Amami was definitely getting angry. After all she was attacked by a demon last night and she saved by a long lost uncle that she only heard of before. I would be pissed off too.

"Amami slow down." Yukio called as she went outside.

Amami spun around fast and glared, "I need to get a way from people."

Yukio swallowed and I chose to stay frozen in my tracks because Amami's eyes were a bright brown that indicated that Amami was passed reasoning with. Dad was the only one who could calm her down when she was **_this _**angry but he wasn't here to calm her down anymore. It made sense why she was angry the point was that she had a habit of beating people when she was this angry. She needed to calm down.

Taking a step forward I said, "Hey, we get that but we can't keep up when you're basically running." I really hope this works.

"Oh… Sorry. I didn't notice how fast I was walking." Amami muttered.

Bon and Shima decided to show up at that moment which seemed like it was bad thing until Bon hugged Amami, "Your mother is trying to protect you."

Amami hugged Bon back (much to everyone's surprise), "I know but she… She's not who everyone thinks she is." Amami sobbed.

Bon let Amami cry on his shoulder for about ten minutes (the lucky jerk), "Yeah, I know what you mean." Bon said in a brotherly tone.

Amami pulled a way from Bon and looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story." Bon answered.

Amami turned and looked at me then, "Rin… Can we go for a walk?" she asked with tear filled eyes.

I nodded and grinned, "You bet-cha."

Amami ran to me and grabbed my right hand then we took off running with Amami leading the way. I could hear Shima yelling about something how that Amami should go talk to her mother and then I heard Bon scold Shima. We were running so fast that we werer out of earshot in seconds. It took me a minute to realize where we were at; I haven't been here in about a year.

"Amami why are we here?" I asked confused and angry.

Amami turned and fell in to my arms sobbing uncontrollably, "Rin, please just hold me."

I sighed and held her close to me. Amami had led me to the park where we first met; it was also the place where she was attacked last night although she doesn't seem to care about that. This should be the last place where she wanted to be but here we were. I started to get angry when I thought of Amaimon hurting yet another person that I cared about.

"Rin… I thought I was going to die. I thought that you were the one that saved me. I was so scared. Rin…" Amami sobbed, wrapping her arms around me tighter.

"It's alright. I'm here and I'll never let any demon hurt you again. I am gonna to become stronger so I can protect you." I said burying my face in Amami's hair. Her smelled like cherry blossoms.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until we heard a familiar voice calling for Amami. When I turned around I saw the little girl that I saved the day I before the day I got my demonic powers. "Onee-san! Amami-onee-san!" the girl called.

Amami quickly wiped her eyes, "Sweetie, how are you today?"

"Hm-mm…. I was worried that you were hurt. I heard that you were mugged." The little girl frowned.

"Oh, don't worry I'm perfectly fine." Amami smiled reassuring the girl.

"Yui!" the girl's mother called.

"I've got to go." The girl said running off towards her mother.

Amami turned to me, "I babysit her." Amami explained.

I just grabbed her hand led her to my favorite place, a small a banded shrine on the out skirts of town. We spent the whole day there just talking and laughing. I forgot how Amami had always asked me where I went when I skipped class in middle school; I'd come here. This was Amami's and mine special place; when we were kids we'd come here to play and talk. It felt good to talk to Amami like this again at the banded shrine.

"Rin, are you mad that I didn't tell you about exorcists and demons?" Amami suddenly asked me.

I looked her in the eye and said, "No… I mean you probably thought that I would think that you were crazy, right?"

Amami nodded, "Do you think about that fight we had about Yukio?"

"Hell yeah. I mean how could any one forget that one?" I sighed, she had to ask these questions but they could wait.

"I am not in love with him for the record." Amami stated.

"If you say so." I wasn't convinced but Amami looked like she meant.

I took a good long look at her; Amami's eyes were a bright shimmering blue this meant she was really happy. She had taken off her navy blue hoodie and you could see her lightly tanned skin. As always Amami was wearing her jade prayer beads on her left wrist. She never took them off.

Amami turned around and lied her head down on my lap, "Rin, I miss you. I think that I've missed you more than anyone could possibly miss someone they cared about." Amami said looking up at me.

I led my breathe for far too long to hear something like this from Amami but she was the only one who could make me feel one-hundred percent human. All I've ever wanted before I decided to become an exorcist was to prove to her that I could be the man she deserved. I'd never be that guy; all I could hope for was to be the friend that she couldn't live without. I don't to be that guy. I really don't understand women.

"I've missed you too, Amami." I said looking in to her eyes.

"Rin… I think that I'll transfer to True Cross Academy." Amami said closing her eyes. "I just don't want to go to the cram school."

"You know about Cram School?" I asked, I mean how could she know about Cram School?

"Yukio decided to be a teacher there because I told him that he should go for it." Amami said sounding annoyed.

Amami opened her eyes and said, "He didn't tell you a damn thing. Did he?"

I shook my head and let out a long sigh, "Yukio didn't even tell me that he was an exorcist."

Amami sat up and turned her body towards me; she placed her left hand on my right thigh. Amami was leaning in so close to me that our faces were inches a part from one another. I felt my face go red. I couldn't predict what was going to happen but I was pretty sure that we were going to end up kissing if things kept going the way they were.

"Rin, I am sorry for not being completely honest with you. I just thought it best to have you find out on your own." Amami sighed. I could feel her breath on my face.

"I get; you didn't want me to know about demons." I said annoyed.

"No… Rin, I didn't want you to know that I could see demons. I've been able to see demons since I was a baby… I see coal tars everywhere they could be found." Amami paused turning her to the right, "I also know that your biological father is a demon. Your mother was best friends' with my mom. Rin there's been a lot of things that I've wanted to tell you but I couldn't…. Father Shiro made me promise not to tell you unless you asked me about them directly but I just…." Amami started to cry after that.

She adjusted herself so that she could cry on my shoulder. I couldn't do anything but hold her. If I said anything I'd end up screwing it up. The last thing I wanted was to hurt her. It was clear that Amami was in pain because she had to lie to me for so long. I didn't even think she knew anything about exorcists or demons or Gehenna. I felt so dumb.

Amami pulled a way from me and I saw how blood shot that her eyes were. I leaned in close to Amami and touched my forehead to hers, "I'm not angry with you so please stop crying."

Amami pulled a way from me enough to look me in the eye, "Rin, I-"

I cut her off with a kiss. I just couldn't stop myself she was so upset and she looked so damn hot that I had to kiss her. After a moment she was kissing me back. I pulled way then because I hadn't meant to kiss her but there was no undoing it.

"Amami… We should go back now." I whispered.

"I mean that every one must getting worried." I laughed nervously.

"Yeah…" Amami said almost disappointed.

We walked back to the monastery mostly in silence. I felt like I totally messed up. I mean I hadn't meant to kiss Amami it was accident. I had a feeling that I was going to end up regretting it. I mean I hadn't seen Amami since Dad's funeral and we didn't even talk to each other. We just stood in the rain and stared at his gravestone. I had to say something to her.

"Look I- About what happened…" I said racking my head for something to say.

"I get. It wasn't intentional so don't worry about." Amami said looking down so I couldn't see her face.

"Amami I-" I was interpreted by the sound of Shima's and Yukio's voices.

"Yukio! Shima! Hi!" Amami waved and started running toward them.

"Shit." I said pausing and I looked up, "I did it again."

I looked forward again and saw how happy about Amami looked talking to Yukio and Shima. I looked closer at them; Amami looked so natural laughing with Shima. It made me feel like I had just let a second chance walk a way. God I was an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

Aurthor's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It was a bit difficult to write because there's six parts. Read and review.

* * *

Chapter Five: Overwhelming Decisions and Emotions

Part One: Rin's Prospective

Setting: Cram School Classroom

* * *

"Rin, you lair! You said that you were my friend but kissed another girl." Shiemi loomed over me with tears in her eyes.

"But we are just friends…. I didn't think that it would matter!" I said as I began to panic.

"Rin! You mean you used me because you can't get any other girl to kiss you?" Amami said glaring at me with flames of fury surrounding her.

"Wait! I-I didn't use you! Amami!" I said as beads of sweat began to pour out of my body all at once.

"How lame. The loser can't even figure out why both of his friends are mad at him." Izumo said snickering at me with Paku snickering and glaring behind her.

Everywhere I turned there was one of them glaring or snickering or crying. Why was this happening? Was it because Amami said not to worry about me kissing her? Why were women so damn confusing? I'm screwed.

"Rin Okumura! Wake up!" Yukio said in his teacher mode.

Everyone was staring at me, "Did I fall asleep?"

Yukio pushed up his glasses and sighed, "Class is dismissed for the day."

I rubbed my eyes. I kept having this nightmare since the day Yukio and I came back to school. We stayed at the monastery for five days and so did Amami. (Bon and Shima were only at the monastery for three days.) Amami and I shared a room. Junko said that I was the only person who could keep Amami from sleepwalking so I had to share a room with Amami.

"Hey Rin, are you doing okay?" Konekomaru asked looking at me with concern.

Shima looked at me with a strange combination of jealousy and concern, "Hm. I bet it's because of what happened at the abandoned shrine."

Everyone who had gathered around my desk (Bon, Konekomaru, Shima, Shiemi, Izumo, and Yukio) had turned and stared at him. "What did Rin do?" Izumo said crossing her arms over her chest.

Shima raised a hand and said, "I've been sworn to secrecy. I've been threaten that I would be turned in to a girl if I say what happened at the shrine where Rin took his childhood friend Amami."

"How can a boy be turned in to a girl?" Shiemi asked confused.

"I'll explain it later." Izumo and Bon promised Shiemi at the same time.

"Shima, can you indicate how bad the situation is?" Yukio asked Shima with a slight fearful and annoyed tone.

"On a scale of one to ten; I would say that it is a hundred." Shima said rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"It's nothing." I said trying to reassure everyone.

"Nothing!? You mean that having nightmares is nothing?!" Bon said getting extremely annoyed.

" When you come to think of it Amami was awfully angry when Junko made a joke about the two of you making out." Yukio said thinking out loud.

"I can't blame her for being angry. I mean after being k-" Shima stopped mid-sentence, "I mean I've got to go study!" Shima said running out of the door leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

Konekomaru and Bon went running after Shima. Izumo, Shiemi, and Yukio looked back at me. "Well, aren't you going to explain?" Izumo demanded.

I shook my head, "I've got nothing to explain to anyone."

I pushed a way from my desk, "This is between me and Amami." I said pushing in my chair.

"Rin, if you need to talk then just come to your friends, alright?" Shiemi said looking up at me with her big green eyes.

"Sure." I said looking a way from her.

I can't talk about this with Shiemi if I did that then she'll get the wrong idea. If I talk to Izumo or Paku then they would just talk about it with each other or the guys. I have to figure this one out on my own.

"I wonder how's Amami doing anyway?" I asked myself once I had my dorm building in sight.

* * *

Part Two: Amami's Prospective

Setting: Junko and Amami's house

"Mom! I'm home!" I called out as I stepped in the front door.

"Amami! Welcome home!" mom said running and tackling me with a hug.

Mom squeezed me tightly and started asking a million questions about why I've been acting so strangely as of late. I let her run out of breath before saying, "I was attacked by a Demon King so shouldn't I be acting weird."

Mom got so flustered just then. Mom was so childish that it was hard for me to believe that she was a doctor or even an exorcist. I looked at mom as she walked in to the kitchen out of frustration; mom had her long blonde hair pulled in a bun, she was wearing a pair of light grey dress pants, and a lavender colored crew-neck long sleeved shirt on. Mom was also wearing her reading glasses, which made her look like she was a woman of the age thirty-eight (too bad she never acted like it).

"Amami, your principal and I had a little chat today. Want to take a guess what it was about?" Mom said getting serious on me.

"I don't know and don't care." I snapped as I walked in to the kitchen. First she thinks that I'm obsessed with Rin and then acts like she never even hinted at it. If she thinks she can intimidate me then she's dead wrong.

Mom turned a way from the counter that she had been leaning against to look me in the eye, "You've been cutting class. I also asked your boss if you've been working more and he said that you haven't. How naïve do you think I am?"

"Very. You are very naïve, mom." I stated bluntly.

"Young lady this is not the time to be arrogant. You are getting expelled from school and you don't seem to care." Mom said in her annoyed mother tone of voice.

I shrugged. Truth is that I really don't know what's going on with me except that I lost my only father figure and both of my best friends all in one day. I haven't been the same since Father Shiro died. That day shattered the life mom and I created here in this town.

"Amami… You have three choices, the first is going back to Kyoto and the second is facing the truth. Your third option is going to True Cross." Mom said holding up three figures.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going back to Kyoto!" I exclaimed as turned and ran out of the room. I ran all of the way to my room.

* * *

Part Three: Rin's Prospective

Setting: Rin's Dorm Dining Hall

"Welcome back Rin." Mephisto said welcoming me back as I walked in to the dining hall.

"Why are you here?! You crazy assed clown!" I yelled in surprise.

"I'm here to have a little chat with you." Mephisto said gesturing for me to take a seat across from him. It's hard for me to believe that this guy is my guardian. I mean he looks and acts like a clown.

"What is it?" I asked as I sat down.

"Ukoback! Please prepare some tea for me and Rin." Mephisto ordered his familiar.

"Is this going to be a long talk?" I asked getting annoyed.

"I'm afraid so… I'm hoping to be wrong though." Mephisto said in his usual laid back tone of voice.

"Well it's about your friend Amami… You see I'm her god-father and Junko asked me to take Amami in." Mephisto said taking a breath, "The Vatican has ordered Junko to go back to head quarters for several months."

I gaped at him with shock, "Y-y-your Amami's godfather? Wait, why is Junko being relocated to the Vatican?"

"Oh, Junko is being relocated there because Casper one of the Grigori has requested her present there due to health problems." Mephisto dismissively said as he waved his hand.

Ukoback appeared then with the tea. As Ukoback sevred us Mephisto said, "If Amami chooses to come here she'll be transferred to True Cross Academy for the for see able future. I talked with Amami a day or so a go…" Mephesito narrowed his eyes at me then.

I looked at Ukoback and said, "Thanks for the tea."

"Rin, Amami mentioned that the two of you kissed. She also expressed the concern that you may not know how to handle it." Mephisto stated in a fatherly tone of voice.

I blinked, "She doesn't know what she's talking about! I know how to deal with a little thing like a kiss!" I exclaimed throwing my hands on the table causing the teacups to spill the freshly poured tea.

Mephisto sighed, "I would have thought it impossible but I now owe Junko a shopping trip where I buy anything that she wants." He shook his head before continuing, "You've never kissed a girl before, have you?"

I blushed, "Well of course I have…"

"BA-BA-HAW! Oh come on I've seen kids lie a lot better than that!" Mephisto laughed, "No wondered Amami was concerned!"

"Thanks a lot!" I complained.

"Anyway if Amami comes here to True Cross, I want you to show her a round the campus." Mephisto leveled with me.

I shook my head. This is worse than a nightmare this is hell.

* * *

Part Four: Amami's Prospective

Setting: Amami's Bedroom

When I got to my room I found Shura sitting on my bed playing one of her video games. "Welcome home Amami." Shura smiled as she looked up at me.

Shura had long hair that was mostly red except for her bangs and the very end of her hair that was blonde. As usual Shura was wearing a red bikini top of sort and a pair of shorts. Shura had her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

I groaned, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be spying on Mephisto Pheles?"

"I've got better things to do like annoy you." Shura giggled.

"That's not cool." I whined walking to my bed.

Shura patted the edge of the bed closest to her; "You know that your mom is being transferred to the Vatican, temporarily of course." I sat down next to her.

"Shura… I don't know what to do. I don't want to go Kyoto if I go there then I'll have to…." I sighed sadly.

"You mean that you don't wanna see your father's family." Shura said reading my thoughts.

I nodded as I began to cry. Shura sat up and pulled me close to her in a sisterly manner.

"You know… You could go to True Cross." Shura said as she patted my head.

"I can't… I mean that Uncle Mephisto is there but…" I shook my head.

"You don't have any other options."Shura sighed.

"For a week. I'll go to True Cross for a week." I decided on impulse.

"I'll call Mephisto and tell him the good news. It's going to be nice to have a sparring partner again." Shura said getting up from the bed.

What have I done? This is going to be hell! I don't wanna go to True Cross Academy.

* * *

One Day Later

* * *

Part Five: Rin's Prospective

Setting: Rin's and Yukio's Dorm

Yukio and I were tiding up the common areas because Mephisto threaten to kick me out of school if we didn't agree to clean up the place when Shura comes walking in carrying a few boxes. Yukio asked, "Amami got you to help her move?"

Shura shook her head, "Amami is blackmailing me. Plain and simple."

"Well… That's Amami for you." Yukio sighed exasperated.

I went back to sweeping the floor. I couldn't believe that Amami agreed to come to True Cross at all, let alone after what I did. What will happen when Amami and Shiemi meet? Amami is going to know that I like Shiemi and that Shiemi likes Yukio just by being in the same room with everyone…. Amami has this strange way of reading people. It's scary.

"Rin! Look OUT!" Yukio yelled as I was sweeping. I ended up getting to close to the wall and walked right through the wall.

"What happened?" I asked getting up looking a round the room.

Yukio and Shura looked at me with a surprised and annoyed look. I was afraid to ask but I did anyway, "What did I do?"

Yukio sighed and pointed to the wall, which now had a giant hole in it, "You were so lost in thought that you swept a hole in to the wall." Yukio sighed again and pushed his glasses up his face, "Shura and I tried to stop you. You were mumbling the whole time about Amami killing you?"

"I did not!" I yelled loudly at Yukio.

"Um, boys…" Shura said trying to get our attention.

"Well. Well. The Okumura boys are having a catfight." Amami's voice suddenly filled the room.

* * *

Part Six: Amami's Prospective

Setting: Rin and Yukio's Dorm Building

Uncle Mephisto had picked me up a day early; I didn't want to go to True Cross Academy especially with what Shura had told me about Rin's spacing out and falling asleep in class. Mephisto was insisted on me going today because of my sudden lack of interest. The whole car ride all Uncle Mephisto did was whistle.

When we got to the True Cross Academy campus Uncle Mephisto insisted on escorting me to the dorm that I would be staying at. Mephisto insisted that I stay at the nicest dormitory but I insisted on staying at the same one as the Okumura brothers. I won that particular debate with Mephisto.

"Amami, my dear you seem lost in thought." Mephisto said as he linked arms with me.

"Oh sorry, Uncle Mephisto I didn't mean to be." I said in a flustered tone for Mephisto's benefit.

"All right." Mephisto said with his green eyes narrowing slightly with suspiciousness in them.

We walked in silence for a while after until I saw the dorm, "I love the building it looks nice and quite." I said before we heard some crashing sounds and a loud "Rin!" coming from inside the building.

I pulled my arm from Mephisto's and ran inside the building until I found where all the yelling was coming from. I stopped dead in my tracks for a second because there was a damaged wall right behind Rin. Yukio was asking Rin a question about me. I was to distracted due to the giant hole in the wall to really care about what was being said; it looked like Rin had fallen right in to the wall.

Shura stepped up to me and whispered, "Rin is losing it." My eyes narrowed in response.

Shura turned to the boys and said, "Um, boys."

"Well. Well. The Okumura boys are having a catfight." I said loudly as I placed my hands on my hips.

They both froze and looked over at me, "Amami!" both of the Okumura brothers said in unison.

I rolled my eyes at them; "I hope that you plan on fixing that hole some time today." I said pointing at the hole that Rin had made moments before.

Rin and Yukio nodded, "Yes we were about to do that." Rin said ashamed.

"Good." I was the only thing that I could think to say.

"My building!" Mephisto whined before pointing a figure at Rin, "This is coming out of your allowance."

"Awe man!" Rin sighed.

Shura and I giggled.

"You sure about this?" Shura asked me.

I shook my head as we watched Mephisto, Rin, and Yukio argue about who was paying for the repairs, "No. I'm not sure of anything."

Shura looked at me then at Rin then at me again. "This isn't going to end well." Shura sighed.

I knew Shura was right. I love Rin but he's too much of an idiot to see it. Rin was probably in love with someone else. This was definitely a bad idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Rin's Nightmare Becomes a Reality

Part One: Rin's Prospective

After three hours of fixing the hole in the wall I was finally allowed to sleep. Amami decided having the second floor all to her self was a good idea. Yukio said that Amami must have gotten sick of listening to me snore. Mephisto kept whining that Amami was being unreasonable because she made him pay for the supplies needed to fix the hole.

"Rin! Are you going to actually get out of bed or are you going to stay there all day?" Yukio said from across the room getting annoyed.

"Yeah… Hey, where's Kuro?" I said looking a round the room looking for the black cat sidhe. Kuro became my familiar right after he found out that the Old Man died.

"I haven't seen him all morning..." Yukio said while thinking about where he could be. "Amami! Kuro has to be with Amami! Rin how well do you think that Amami is going to deal a cat with two tails?"

I jumped out of bed started running down the hall, "Kuro! Amami!" I called out hoping that they haven't met yet. I had no idea how to handle that thought.

"In here Rin!" Amami's voice called from the dining hall.

"Rin! Slow down." Yukio called from behind me.

I didn't slow down; Amami was a lone in the dining hall with two demons (has harmless as they are I did not feel comfortable with Amami being left unprotected). Kuro and Ukoback was with Amami. I pushed open the door and froze with shock.

"Good morning, Rin, Yukio." Amami said laughing happily with both Kuro and Ukoback. Kuro was sitting on Amami's lap like he belonged there. Ukoback was pouring Amami some coffee in to a jade green colored mug.

"Good Morning…" Yukio said has he stumbled in to the room behind me.

Amami and Kuro looked up at us with concern. "Rin, you look pale." Kuro said to me looking extremely concern.

"You know Kuro is right Rin, you look pale." Amami said nodding her head in agreement.

I blinked a few times before taking the seat across from where Amami was sitting. As I was sitting down I noticed that Amami was wearing a black V-neck t-shirt with the girl's uniform bubble gum pink skirt and knee high black lace up boots. This morning Amami's eyes were a bright green color that meant she was happy.

"Morning." Was I could say to them. This was weird.

"Amami you never mentioned that you could talk to demons." Yukio said sitting down right next to me.

"Thanks Ukoback." Amami said before taking a sip of her coffee, "Ah! Deliliacious!"

"Amami… How can you talk to demons?" Yukio tried again to get Amami to explain how she converse with Kuro and Ukoback.

Sighing Amami explained, "I've always been able to talk to demons. Family trait from dad's side of the family."

"Cool. Kuro, showed you how to get to the dining hall?" I asked hoping to avoid upsetting Amami.

Amami scratched Kuro's head affectingly before looking at me with those beautiful green eyes, "Yes he did but you are going to take over showing me around after breakfast. Aren't you?" Amami asked locking eyes with me.

Before anything could be said or done Ukoback appeared with a special breakfast to welcome Amami to True Cross Academy. Everyone ate in silence except for Amami praising Ukoback's cooking skills between chewing and swallowing. After we all had our share of food and thanked Ukoback for the meal we got ready for classes or in my case and Amami's case preparing for a tour that would last for the whole damn day (that we didn't want to go on).

I finished tying my tie when I heard Yukio and Amami laughing about something. They always did this to me. Whenever I thought that I was past of being jealous because of a guy making Amami laughed I always ended up this… I shook my head to stop this train of thought.

I grabbed my jacket and walked out to the hallway. Amami was playing with Kuro and Yukio was laughing at them. Amami was using the tie (or ribbon) from her uniform to tease Kuro who was just swatting at the black, red, and white stripped ribbon. Yukio looked up when he heard me open the door, "You ready to go, Big Brother?"

"Yeah." I said looking at Amami who was still playing with Kuro.

Kuro looked up at me and begged, "Can't Amami and I play a little bit longer? Please Rin?"

"Later Kuro. Amami and I have to do this tour thing of the school." I explained to Kuro and then Amami sighed.

"What Rin means to say is that he was asked by Mephisto to give me a tour of the school." Amami said as she scratched Kuro's chin.

"Come you guys; we've got to get going." Yukio complained.

Amami stood up and looked up at me with a playful smile she said, "You ready to show me off or what?"

I blushed and mumbled, "Let's go."

It was definitely going to be a long day. Amami was acting like she was hiding something. What I couldn't be sure but it meant trouble that was for sure.

Part Two: Amami's Prospective

Rin, Yukio, and I left the building that was now home for all of us. It was hard to believe I lived under the same roof as them. Those two were my world and yet I wasn't family to them at all. It made me sad and I guess I didn't sleep at all last night not that anyone could tell that. Then again not everyone could use magic quite like I could but Mephisto taught me some "spells" as a child that could fool anyone.

"Amami, are you awake at all?" Rin asked in his worried and lay back kind of way.

I stole a glance at him and blushed; Rin didn't have anything in his hair to pull back his bangs back so he looked like what he did when we first met. Dark hair falling over the bluest eyes that no human should have; it wasn't fair that Rin was hot and kind. "Amami, are you alright? You're turning red. Are you getting a fever?" Rin asked as he stopped walking to check my fore head.

Before I could of something to say I heard Shima yelling, "Amami! What's up?"

Shima ran toward Rin and me waving his arms above his head like a lunatic. Shima stopped short in front of us and panted, "Good morning."

"G' morning." Rin bumbled suddenly embarrassed or maybe even annoyed. I couldn't tell for sure.

I returned the greeting to Shima who seemed nervous about something although I wasn't sure what it could be. Maybe it had to do with the day that he caught me at Shiro's grave… I shook my head, did he take me that seriously?

"Good Morning!" Shima smiled brightly.

I sighed and prayed that my hunch was wrong. "So Shima you go to the High School here at True Cross?" I asked to annoy Rin.

"That's right. I wanted to let you and Rin know that Bon wants to introduce everyone from the Cram School to you Amami." Shima said excitedly.

"Actually I… Um…. Well… It's…." I stumbled over the right words to use to explain that I won't be attending the Cram School.

"Amami is actually here to be a normal High School-er so she doesn't have to meet everyone today." Rin said placing his right arm around my shoulders in a supportive manner. (Although he could have at least to pretend to be that he's a little jealous.)

"Shima! Leave them alone already." Bon said walking up to us along with a boy who had a shaved head and wore plain glasses on his face. The glasses looked too big for his face.

"Hi Bon, hey Konekomaru." Rin greeted them. I gave Rin a sideway glance before looking at Bon.

"Hello, how have you been? And who's your friend?" I smiled brightly at Bon causing him to blush.

"He's Konekomaru Miwa; he's a monk in training at Bon's father's temple." Shima explained to me before Bon could speak.

"That's right I'm Konekomaru from the Cursed Temple." The boy who had the shaved head said in a chipper voice.

"The Cursed Temple? Huh?" I questioned for a brief second before remembering that the Cursed Temple was a temple that suffered an attack on the Blue Night. "Wait a minute… Bon is your father's name Tastuma?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Bon said in a confused tone.

"Um… Well… He knew my father." I said as I stared at my feet. I tapped the tip of my left boot on the payment.

"Amami, you okay?" Rin asked moving his right hand to my forehead to check for a fever again.

Before I could I answer I heard Yukio running towards us, "Yukio, what's wrong? Fan girls chasing you?" I laughed as turned to see him.

"Guys have to help me." Yukio said once he stopped in front of us.

"Come on, teach you can do better than that." Shima complained before we heard three girls shouting, "There he is!"

Yukio looked panicked for a second then turned to me, "Amami, please help me. You know how bad the fan girls were in Middle School so please help me." I shuddered remembering him hiding from them.

I looked at Rin, Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru who look confused or amused (as you can guess Rin and Shima were the only ones confused). I looked at Yukio and sighed, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well I don't have an idea…" Yukio admitted.

I blinked at him and then panicked because I saw the three fan girls; the first one had dark blonde hair that was held back by a headband, the second fan girl had pigtails and red glasses, the third one had short dark brown hair with a pink clip in her hair. They were closing in and poor Yukio had no place to run.

I sighed, "Just kiss my cheek before they get any closer."

"You want me to do what?" Yukio stammered for a second before letting his panic set in. Yukio suddenly place both hands on my shoulders before quickly doing as I instructed; Yukio's lips felt soft and gentle as they touched my cheek but before I could stop myself I compared his lips to Rin's lips. Rin's lips were gentle yet forceful at the same time.

"Yukio… Who is this girl?" The pigtailed girl with the red glasses asked Yukio.

"Um…" Yukio mumbled.

"I'm Yukio's childhood friend and we're still extremely close." I answered for him.

All three of the fan girls ran a way in tears and wailing about Yukio dating an evil girl. I blinked before snapping, "He's the one who asked for my help and yet I'm the bad guy for helping him out." I said through gritted teeth. All I wanted to do was to hunt down those fangirls and a tear them a new one.

"Amami, I'm sorry…" Yukio said sincerely.

Before I could response Rin hit Yukio's arm, "You moron!"

"That whole thing was messed up." Bon commented as Konekomaru and Shima nodded in agreement.

"What did you think I should have done then?" Yukio asked Rin in his annoyed brother tone.

Both of were in each other's faces but before it could be turned into a fight I punched both of them on the head, "You're both morons." Both of the Okumura brothers were on the ground rubbing their heads.

"Hey! That hurt!" Rin complained as he rubbed his dark shaggy hair. Rin looked up me with those beautiful blue eyes of his, "W-well you can't act like you didn't deserved it."

"Just ignore those two Amami." Bon said in his usual big brother tone.

"Well I can ignore Yukio but Rin's my tour guide so I can't ignore him." I said trying to suppress a blush that was creeping on to my cheeks.

Bon and Shima laughed but Konekomaru wasn't laughing, "Don't you think that was a bit harsh, Bon? I mean sure they got in to a fight because of what teach did but that's no reason to punish them."

"Not really, I mean teach shouldn't have gotten Amami involved and Rin should have objected when Yukio asked for help in the first place, right?" Bon said bluntly and in an annoyed tone of voice.

Konekomaru seemed to ponder this as Shima suddenly spoke up, "So Amami what made you to deicide to come to True Cross Academy?"

I looked at Shima and shrugged, "Oh you know mom had to go somewhere for work and I decided to stay behind." I said taking Konekomaru's slightly pained expression I decided to add, "Plus I haven't really spent time with my Godfather lately. He's the director of this academy."

Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru seemed in shock by that news bomb. "Your Godfather is the director of the school?" Shima shuddered slightly.

"Yeah… Is that a problem?" I asked suddenly embarrassed by the fact Mephsito was my Godfather.

"Of course not my dear. It is perfectly natural that your friends would in be awe by the fact that you are my dear little Amami." Mephsito said as he suddenly appeared behind me.

Turning I gave him a big hug and asked, "Why aren't you in your office?"

"Oh not to worry I'm here to collect you and Rin because my secretary forgot to give a Rin message about some guidelines for the tour so please come with me you two." Mephsito said as he pulled away from me.

"Oh by the way you four… Should you not be heading towards your first class?" Mephsito said narrowing his eyes at Yukio, Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru.

"We'll be leaving right now…" Yukio said as he and the others ran for safer grounds. Leaving Rin and me to deal with a bad tempered Mephsito.

Part Three: Rin's Prospective

On the way to the Clown's office I noticed that Amami seemed to have relaxed after the whole-Yukio-kissing-her-cheek-and-the-fangirls-cal ling-her-evil thing. Who knew that Mephisto could have affected Amami's emotions so drastically? I sure didn't.

"Hey, Rin you okay?" Amami asked as she paused for a second and fell in to the same pace as me.

"Ah… Yeah I'm fine." I said as caught a glimpse of Amami's eye color, which was now a mix of blue and green. She had to be getting nervous about something. What about I didn't have no frick'ng idea.

"I hope Kuro isn't too lonely with out us being at home." Amami said changing the subject.

"Kuro will be fine. I mean it's not like he's totally a lone, I mean that Ukoback is there too." I said as wondered if the "us" she was talking about her and me or if it was Yukio and her. That's what I was thinking about when we reached Mephsito's office.

Mephsito gestured for us to sit down once we were actually in his office, appartely Amami was every use to Mephsito's office because she sat down on the fancy looking couch. I sat down next to her and Mephsito seemed to be slightly annoyed, "You two seem to make up fast." Mephsito chuckled like the weirdo he is.

"Uncle Mephsito please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Amami glared at Mephsito said as he sat at his oversized desk.

"I meant nothing by it my dear… Anyway I want you two to understand one thing... Amami is to attend the Cram School as well as the regular High School here at True Cross Academy." Mephsito said in his usual overly happy tone of voice.

Amami jumped up and shouted, "What the HELL!? There's no way in hell that I will become an exorcist!"

"Amami… It can't be helped after you were attacked by a Demon King and that's no laughing matter." Mephsito said slightly off put but still clearly in charge of the situation.

"I guess I'm forcing Amami to go the Cram School then." I said before Amami could get really angry.

"That's correct, my boy." Mephsito said proudly as he smiled at me.

Amami made two fists with her hands and took a common street fighting pose before straighten her back, turning on her heel Amami walked to the door then paused, "Rin… um… How do I get to the classrooms from here?"

"I'll show you." I said before saying bye to Mephsito.

"Oh Rin… Keep a close eye on Amami the higher ups believe that's she is in grave danger but no one quite knows the reason why." Mephsito said in an oddly serious tone of voice for him. (To be honest it freaked me out.)

"Don't worry. I've got Amami's back." I said before stepping out into the hall where Amami was waiting for me.

`````````````````````````````````````````Three Hours Later`````````````````````````````````````````````

"Wow! This school is huge! Rin, can you believe that you're both here together?!" Amami gushed as we sat down under the tree I usually ate my lunch.

"Yeah; it's a pretty huge school." I agreed with her.

I wasn't really use to having Amami around all the time anymore so I felt awkward as she sat down next to me. Not even the guys from the Cram School would sit down with me when I sat here so I guess Amami was trying to show me that she was scared.

"Rin… Are you alright?" Amami said as she gave me a sideways glance.

"Yeah. It's a bit strange that you're here." I admitted.

"Oh…" was Amami's response. Amami sounded really sad.

Crap! I shouldn't have said anything. Man, I really sucked.

"Rin, Amami, there you two are." Yukio said walking up to us.

"What's up, Yukio?" Amami said smiling at Yukio.

"As the Freshmen class President it's part of my to make sure all new students are feeling welcomed to the school." Yukio smiled in his I'm up to no good kind of way.

Amami's eyes narrowed, "Sorry but I don't plan staying here forever." Sighing Amami added, "The dicector asked you to talk about convincing me to go the Cram School. Didn't he?"

Yukio looked before sitting down on the grass with us, "Guess I wasn't saddle enough." Yukio sighed.

"I'm not going and that's final." Amami said crossing her arms over chest.

I looked at her. Amami's eye color was still the same strange mix of blue and green. I wish I could read her mind. Amami use to always have this eye color but for some reason whenever she spent more time with my family at my home she was relaxed and happy. I want her to be happy again.

"Why try it for one day?" I said not really thinking about what I was saying. "I mean that you probably don't even where the dorm is here from, do you?"

Amami blushed, "I-I have no clue… Fine I'll go but um…." Amami suddenly stopped talking because a shadow crept over the three of us.

"Amami…. Sweet heart I need to talk with you." Junko suddenly appeared with Mephsito in his dog disguise.

"M-mom…. What on earth are you doing here?" Amami asked confused.

"Come on and finish your lunch; we've got to talk about some whether off putting news." Junko insisted.

Amami and I finished our lunches every quickly. "Thanks for the meal, Rin" Amami after she finished her lunch.

Junko grabbed Amami's arm and dragged her off towards Mephsito's office. I guess Yukio noticed this too because he asked Mephsito, "Is Junko worried about Amami?"

Mephsito nodded and spoke in his high-pitched voice, "Junko is under the impression that Amami needs to meet a girl from the Cram School so Junko asked Shiemi Moriyama would try to befriend Amami."

I froze because my stopped beating for minute. Shiemi and Amami are meeting each other? Right now? I could feel a cold sweat of fear run down my spine. I shook it off and decided that I was dreaming even though I was wide a wake.

"Rin… Are you all right? You like you're going to pass out." Yukio asked out of concern.

Oh crap! My nightmare is coming true! I'm gonna die!


End file.
